Charmont & Ella (post-movie)
by Bhblush
Summary: I'm dissapointmented with the amount of Ella Enchanted fanfiction based off the movie so I wrote one! The story starts with Char and Ella's first night as a married couple. The story will continue with some romantic fluff and maybe a little smut. No matter what or who *cough cough* Hattie tries to get in between them. Terrible summary but 1st story posted please read.
1. Chapter 1

_Alright so first story…this could be exciting let me know if you like it. I apologize for any and all grammar mistakes. I may fix them eventually._

_I do not own Ella Enchanted at all including previously used characters and any previous plot statements in the novel/movie. _

_Rated M_

_Let's start with the kiss._

'You may kiss your bride," the preacher announced.

Prince Char leaned in towards his new bride and captured her lips gently fore he was well aware he needed to be proper. Ella excitedly kissed him back; she was elated that the wedding had gone smoothly. The curse was now gone and she could live with Char for as long as they both shall live. Char pulled away from Ella despite her pout.

* * *

><p>The wedding has transitioned to a beautiful ball; the palace decorated just right. Ella and Char in the middle of it all dancing their best waltz.<p>

'Ella, my love," Char began "Are you truly happy with our life now?"

"But of course my dear husband" Ella answered blissfully.

"It all feels but a dream," Char replied "After that heart wrenching letter you sent me I never would have thought I would hold my dear Ella ever again"

"Char…" Ella sighed.

"Your majesties," A knight interrupted "It is time to begin your goodnights"

"Thank you Sir Stefan," Char answered sending the knight away "We will finish this later Ella"

* * *

><p>As the couple finally made their way to the new set of rooms that had been made up for them; Ella stopped.<p>

"Char," Ella called as he had not noticed her lull in movement. "I don't want to relive the past. You know best what I went through at the hands of my step-family. I want to live right here with you in the present."

"Okay"

Char swooped her legs out from under her; catching her before her head fell. He carried her the rest of the way to their rooms never moving his eyes away from her emerald orbs.

"I love you, Ella" Char murmured close to her lips before capturing them once again.

This kiss was so different than any kiss shared between the two. Char crushed her soft lips beneath his begging for entrance with a quick swipe of the tongue on her lower lip. This kiss was demanding; emotions spilled between them. Enthusiasm, euphoria, desire, and most of all love. Ella pulled at his tunic before becoming impatient and just pulling the whole thing off. The gold buttons scattered across the floor. She then pulled his undershirt out of his pants; running her fingers across his hard chest. Char broke the kiss; grabbing her hand and stopping her motions on his chest.

_The next chapter will contain adult content._

_I will leave all inappropriate scenes in separate chapters even if it makes the previous chapter short._

_That way the story can be read even if one is not an adult._


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING!**

_This chapter contains Adult Content._

"Ella we do not have to do anything tonight"

"Don't you want to?" Suddenly Ella became unsure; she had believed he wanted her as she wanted him. This was it. This is when it's all going to come crashing down. The insecure thoughts began pressing on her like a large wave, choking her.

"Of course I do my love," Char felt awful seeing the thoughts flickering behind Ella's eyes. "I do not want to pressure you. When you're ready, I will be too."

"Now," Ella's voice was clear "I'm ready now."

This time it was Ella who closed the distance between them. Char flipped her around and began undoing the ties on her wedding gown. With each new layer coming off Char became nervous. What if he hurt Ella and she never wanted to touch him again. Ella then as if sensing his hesitance turned around and kissed him whispering I love you against his lips. As their lips worked against each other; Ella began undoing Chars' belt and pant ties. All at once both realized they were completely exposed to each other.

"Are you..," Char began.

"I love you Char," Ella interrupted "We are husband and wife and I love you"

Char dipped his fingers in between her thighs feeling the moist warmth. Ella's breath caught in her throat feeling his hand near her most private of places. This made Char hesitate again and instead of Ella pulling away like he thought; she pushed his hand back down giving him a look that made a shudder run through his body. He began massaging the inside of her thighs trying to take things slowly despite his growing need. Ella could feel his hard length on her side; she reached down and stroked him but he caught her hand instantly.

"Ella if you want this night to last you mustn't do that"

"Char, take me" Ella begged.

Hearing the need in her voice made Char realize that she didn't want to take things slow; she **needed **him now! He moved his sensitive head towards her opening and pushed gently. Char felt something tear right as Ella's breath caught again; he stopped, fearing this was too much for her.

"Don't stop," Ella panted

Char began moving slowly inside of her; he was still afraid that he was hurting her. Suddenly Ella rolled them around so she was on top.

"I am not a china doll," She growled.

Ella started bouncing on top of him fast and hard meeting her need. Char groaned with pleasure because this is what he wanted but was too afraid. He should have known Ella would perform with passion and strength just like everything else in her life. He began to meet her as she came down getting even deeper insider her. Suddenly Ella started shaking.

"Don't you dare stop Char" She practically screamed at him.

He felt all her muscles clenching him from the inside of her. The air went silent as they both got their release. Ella fell on her husband's chest tired from the strenuous activity.


	3. Update

I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. Don't shoot the busy writer!

I'm finally posting a new chapter tomorrow. I'm almost finished the writing portion. My lovely best friend with be giving me her input by the morning. I've been busy getting ready to graduate and I've been working 50+ hour work weeks. I finally have a break.

Thank you so much for your reviews. I hope you guys have stuck with me.

Also if you're into the Sookie True Blood universe check out my new story Redneck Woman!


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Ella woke up late; she could feel her head against smooth skin. When she looked up she saw Char smiling down at her.

"Ella, good morning"

"It looks to be more like afternoon dear"

"That is true"

There was a brisk knock on the door, Char quickly pulled on his trousers and answered it,

"Are you and the Lady Ella ready for lunch sire?"

"We'll be down shortly," Char closed the door and came back to me. "This is where I apologize that we had to put off the honey moon."

"I understand Char now go I have to get dressed. Rhina will have to help me tie things." I explained to him and understanding flashed into his eyes. Char nodded at me and went to his own dressing room. Little aches racked my body as I slid out of bed. I didn't mind them much; they were proof of Char and my endless lovemaking last night. As I slid on my dressing robe a knock sounded at my door.

"Enter" I called as had been demonstrated to me by Char.

"Ella love wear green it's my favorite" Char had peaked his head into the door. I ran over and gave him a quick peak pushing his head back through the door as the second knock sounded from across the room.

"Enter" I called again.

"Lady Ella you will be late for lunch. Let us hurry so that you may eat. I was starving after my wedding." Rhina came in chattering away.

"Rhina, Char insists I wear something green. Could you please choose something suitable in that color? Then, tell me about your wedding." I had tried to be serious like a real lady should be but I simply can't with Rhina. Rhina had found a beautiful pale green day dress and started to help me into it.

"My day was no where near as big and beautiful as yours. We just had close friends attend our small ceremony. Our families are too far away to make the journey. The seamstress Kelly is a good friend. She collected small amounts of a beautiful white fabric a little at a time and made me a simple shift for the ceremony. Jakob and I were just like you and Char at that stage. After the wedding we spent our whole night making love. We didn't have the royal duties the next day so we stayed in bed and did it all again. Rhina started chuckling and I joined her.

"Thank you so much for the story. I hope we become good friends; I can't imagine liking the ladies in this castle." I told Rhina my hopes.

"Of course Lady Ella," Rhina curtsied playfully with a twinkle in her soft blue eyes. "I have a feeling your prince is waiting for you."

Sure enough right outside our chambers Char was leaning against the stone wall. Char grabbed me hand and nodded at Rhina. He ushered me down the hall and out of sight. Then he grabbed my face and kissed me.

"Thank you for being in my life. I love you." He whispered.

My stomach answered for me with a loud grumble. Char laughed against my forehead. "Oh my Ella, let's get that fixed."

We hurried down the halls and stairs. Eventually we reached the small dining room the royal family takes their meals in.

"It is nice of you to finally join us." Dame Olga called glancing up at us.


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you doing here?" I asked outraged.

"Well, I am your Mother dear."

"You are not nor have you ever been my mother," I shouted "Get out and do not come back"

Char had summoned guards when he saw she was at the table. Dame Olga just sat at the table blinking at me like I had no good reason to kick her out. The guards came into the room and escorted her out. Charlie the head guard came back into the dining room and told Char and I that she would be removed from the palace and escorted back to Frell. With that behind us, Char escorted me to the table and pushed my chair in. Well, that had just destroyed the blissful feeling of the morning.

"Do not worry Dear she is taken care of"

"It's ok Char, let's eat"

We started to dig into our breakfasts. After a little while, Char was taken away to begin his royal duties for the day. I had nothing to accomplish today other than to be fitted for more evening gowns. Char and I were to begin traveling in two weeks time around the kingdom so that Char could introduce me to the public. The seamstress was waiting for me after my breakfast. She poked and prodded until after lunch. I decided I would take a walk in the gardens after being cooped up all morning. The flowers are so lovely in this garden here. I think I'll sit on a bench and stare at all the flowers.

I know it's short but I'll be posting more soon. Hope you guys like it? If anyone has any suggestions I would be totally open to hearing them.


End file.
